Various forms of imaging systems are used in healthcare to produce images of a patient. In some instances multiple images may be produced of the same or similar anatomical locations, such as by one or more imaging devices. There is a need for an imaging system that correlates or otherwise registers multiple patient images. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.